kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirror Spock
This article is about the Mirror Universe version. Maybe your'e looking for the good version? Mirror Spock is a major character, Villain, and finally boss fought by Saphyra in the Mirror Universe World of Kingdom Hearts: Echoes. After she clears the world, he also becomes a D-Link for her. It is this battle in which Saphyra gains her Desperation Style. Codex Entry (Pre-Battle): "A pointed-eared man who rules the Enterprise with brutal efficiency while the Captain is away. Loyal to the rules, completely and extremely dangerous. Upon Saphyra's arrival, Spock almost killed a boy with something called an 'Agonizer' until Saphyra intervened, prompting Spock to chatise her. He must be avoided at all costs." Codex Entry (Post-Battle): "A pointed-eared man that ruled the Enterprise while the Captain was away. He attempted to kill Captain Kirk until Saphyra intervened. His loyalty to the rules caused Saphyra to enter a Dark rage, starting a battle between the two. The two made up after Kirk and his friends were returned to their world. Spock seems to have had a change of Heart after his battle with Saphyra. He gave her a charm he used to keep in the Imperial Academy, since he 'no longer needed that part of himself.'" Story Mirror Spock is an alternate version of Spock native to the evil universe in which Kirk and his landing party were sent to following negotiations on Halka. In this world, Spock is in charge while the Captain is away, and enforces efficiency and discipline with a device called an "Agonizer." Throughout Saphyra's time in the world, he assumes that the Captain is out for his life, and investigates the stange goings-on and suspicious behavior present throughout the Enterprise. After Mirror Sulu tells Spock of high levels of computer activity, he discovers that Kirk and Scotty have a secret voicecoded securty entry. After Scotty, Saphyra, and Mccoy power up the Transporter VIA Jefferies Tube, He manages to find Kirk and ushers him to Sick Bay at Phaser-point. Once they arrive, the landing party ambushes Spock, while Saphyra remains hidden at Scotty's request. Spock overpowers the party quite easily, and she is forced to step in. Spock claims that it is his duty to kill Kirk. After Spock's deduction that she is an off-worlder, Saphyra protests his blind devotion to duty and blows the party's cover. She tries to reason with him. However, Spock is unwilling to negotiate and demands she step away. Due to her exposure to Heros and villains alike that try to force rules onto others, she finally gives in to her Darkness and enters a berserker rage, initiating the boss battle. Strategy Like Cloud from the original Kingdom Hearts, Mirror Spock relies primarily on thrusting and lunging attacks to deal out his damage, using his Vulcan strength as a fulcrum. In this battle, Saphyra can only enter her "Blood Fever" Desperation Style, and can deal out phenominal damage. In order to properly dish out damage without taking it, the player will have to continue to evade M. Spock's attacks until they can find an opening. Once an opening is found, using Saphyra's most powerful attacks is key, since many of their final strikes grant her brief periods of invincibility. However, do not go crazy, or M. Spock will Grab Saphyra and throw her against the wall for moderate damage. Therefore, hit-and-run tactics are key to winning this fight. At times throughout the battle, M. Spock will pin Saphyra to the wall and attempt a Vulcan Mind-Meld. If the Meld is suceessful, the player will instantly lose the battle, regardless of circumstance. Use the Reaction Command "Repel" to push M. Spock away and onto a nearby wall, where he will be Stunned for a brief period, open to attack. Attacks *Lunge: Spock will lunge at Saphyra with incredible speed. Tends to chain this multiple times. Avoidable with a Guard or by staying in the air. *Grapple: Only used as a Countr attack. Spock will grab Saphyra and throw her onto a nearby wall. Avoidd by not provoking it with constant attack. *Haymaker Combo: Spock will attack Saphyra thre tims with repeated Haymaker Punches. Avoidable with a Guard or Doge Roll. *Mind-Meld: Spock will pin Saphyra to the wall and attempt to activate a Mind-Meld. Only avoidable with the "Repel" Reaction Command. If Spock achieves the Meld, the player will lose the battle. As a D-Link Aftr clearing the Mirror Universe, Mirror Spock will become a D-Link for Saphyra. In this D-Link, all of Saphyra's attacks are Attack Commands, and are geared towards dealing out the most damage possible. When D-Linked with M. Spock, Saphyra will wear a Terran Empire uniform, and her pointed ears will grow bigger. Her speech will also become bolder and less ragged. Her battle stance involvs her placing her hands behind her back, looking on as if calculating everything, Her Key-Bow held in her hands. Normal attacks do not change. *Katau (Magnet Spiral Variant): "Casts a Magnetic pull around Saphyra, pulling enemis towards her for a spinning attack that hits them all. Has more power the closer to MAX the D-Link Gauge is." *Shau-Yehat: "Saphyra pounds the ground with one heel, sending out a shockwave that Stuns and lowers the Defense of all enemies caught in the blast. Slow reloading time." *Vashaya: "Attacks one enemy with a bum rush that increases in strength depnding on how much Focus Saphyra currently has. Does not USE the Focus, however." *I'koi: "A dramatized version of the basic combo. The final attack involves plunging her Key-Bow's hilt into and out of the closest enemy's chest. The attack has a 2% chance of inflicting Instant Death. Slow reloading time." *Shahtan (Finisher): "Saphyra takes out an illusory Agonizer and rusn around the battlefield beyond the player's control, causing major damage to any enemy she attacks. At high levels of the D-Link, She will then plunge the Agonizer into the ground as energy waves come forth from the ground, attacking all enemies." Battle Theme The theme for this battle is that of every battle in which the characters receives their Desperation Style. (The developers take no credit for making the song, just for using it in the "game." All copyright credits go to Blue Nocturne of Youtube.) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4H5zOJnxBHc Quotes ﻿(To Mirror Sulu, during cutscene) "Bear in mind that I hold no desire to commandeer the Enterprise, but I shall if the duty so befalls me. And also remember that my operatives would avenge my death...and many of them...are Vulcans." (To Saphyra, before the battle): "If you intend to be an obstacle, I will have no qualms about taking you out!" (To Saphyra, before the battle): "Enough. The time for words has passed. Though I abhor violence; If you shall not move, you shall be terminated. I shall find out the source of this chaos...and eliminate it...AT THE ROOT!" (To Saphyra, post-battle): "I always followed the rules blindly during my service within the Empire. Now I see what the old Terran saying 'Some rules are made to be broken' finally means. It was your rage that revealed this principle to me...and while your manner of spreading that principle was highly illogical, I deem it satisfactory." Category:Bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts: Echoes Category:Characters Category:Characters Existing In Another Franchise